johnnytestfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny and the Chores
Plot Johnny must do the chores. Quotes *'High Test': Johnny, Here's your list of Saturday chores. *'Johnny Test': "Mail letter at post office. Sit with Grandma in the park. Pick up Mom's badmintion shoes. Drop off a pie at school" and "Take a book to Sissy Blakely's mother"?! Dad, did I have to? *'Hugh Test': Yes. ---- *'Johnny Test': Hello, Grandmother, dear. *'Granny Test': Hello. Come sit with me at the park. *'Johnny Test': Okay. *'Granny Test': Why do I need ‘em? If it wasn’t for those supports I’d be touching the ground in eight places! Lemme tell you about my bursitis... *(Johnny stands with one bite out of his cookie, mouth open.) *'Granny Test': ... my osteotometrist says I’ve got something called Pauntlett of Scrugg... *(Johnny listens to his Granny, his mouth still open over the uneaten cookie.) *'Granny Test': ... I’ll spare ya the details but it has to be emptied of Scrugg twice a month. And there’s a hair in my ear they think might go right through to my foot. *(She pulls A HAIR in her ear – up and down, up and down - and her foot lifts and falls. Johnny stares in open-mouthed horror.) *'Granny Test': And my eyesight! I can’t even see things I hit in the car any more, I only hear ‘em scream. *(At the post office) *'Johnny Test': There. I'll put a mail letter at post office. *'Tyler': Oh, hi, Johnny. I have to do a report on snails or Napoleon. Can you help me? *'Johnny Test': Sure thing. ---- *(At Wendall's yard) *'Wendall': "I am Ultra Star, and I will swing my mighty bat of combat!" "You can't catch me!" "Yes, I can!" Hey, Johnny, want to see my new action figure? *'Johnny Test': Sure thing, Wendall. Wow. so this is your new action figure. *'Wendall': Yep. ---- *(At Test's house) *'Johnny Test': Here's your badminton shoes, Mom? *'Lila Test': Thanks, Johnny. *'Johnny Test': No problem. ---- *(At Blakely's house) *'Sissy Blakely': sighs Whad'ya want, Test? *'Johnny Test': I'm here to return your mom's book. *'Sissy Blakely': Alright. *(Johnny gives Sissy's mom's book to Sissy) *'Johnny Test': Here you go? *'Sissy Blakely': Thank you. *(At Porkbelly Junior High) *'Johnny Test': I drop the pie at the teacher's lounge, Principal Harm. *'Principal Jules Harm': Thanks, Johnny? *'Johnny Test': You're welcome. ---- *'Hugh Test': Calm down, folks. Now, just tell me, what did Johnny do? *'Tyler': He give me the right answers. *'Granny Test': I tell him weird stories to Johnny. *'Wendall': He see my new action figure. *'Lila Test': He give my badminton shoes. *'Sissy Blakey': He give me my mom's book. *'Principal Jules Harm': And... he drop a pie at the teacher's lounge. *'Hugh Test': Johnny is being nice to you? *'All': Yes. *'Johnny Test': I'm sure Johnny did his saturday chores and did a good job, so... he's being polite and nice to you? *'All': Yes. ---- *'Principal Jules Harm': Hmm, you did your saturday chores? *'Johnny Test': Yes. Uh... who would like some pie at my house? *'Tyler': Uh, okay. *(At Test's house) *(Granny Test, Tyler, Wendall, Sissy and Principal Jules Harm are eating pie) *'Hugh Test': Johnny, we so proud of you. *'Lila Test': We know you did good. *'Johnny Test': Yes. I did. That's how I did. *[End of Johnny and the Chores] Category:Episodes